


Pass the Milk Please

by ChungHee22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: :P, Adorable dorks, And yes I made Armin badass, But since when did he not swear?, Eren is like 22, Eren loves super spicy food, Even though Eren is cool too, I hope nobody has done this yet, I suck at tagging, I'd feel the same way Levi feels, Levi Has A Sweet Tooth, Levi Swears, Levi and Eren are two dorks, Levi is 25, M/M, Saw this prompt on tumblr, So I was like Meh, Thought it was super adorable, Ugh, Who can join the ranks of badassery with Levi and Mikasa and protect Eren, because we need more badass Armin, but i'd probably do what Eren did, cause I'm a horrible gf, let's do this, on purpose :], rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChungHee22/pseuds/ChungHee22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After eating some spicy food at his favorite Thai restaurant for lunch, Eren heads back home full and happy. Once home, Eren is greeted by his fiance and soon to be husband, Levi, who was in the process of baking a cake for dessert. Eren decides to help. Chaos, swearing and kissing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Milk Please

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while looking on tumblr. It was reblogged by foxicology, so thank you for reblogging! Otherwise I wouldn't have found this. If anyone knows who actually made the post, please let me know so I can give them credit, cause it's a really good idea ^_^.
> 
> Lay Prompt is: 
> 
> "Imagine Eren, who loves spicy food, kissing Levi and he almost dies bc Eren’s mouth is too hot and he can’t handle spice at all so it takes Eren days to convince Levi to kiss him again."
> 
> Please read the authors note at the end! Enjoy :D

"Leeeeeeeeeeevi!!"

 

"No."

 

"Aww, Levi come on! Why not?"

 

"Eren, no means  _no._ Now stop bugging me, I'm _trying_ to make some brownies."

 

"But-"

 

"Either stop whining and help, or  ** _get._ _Out._** "

 

*******

 

I, Eren Jaeger, had screwed up royally. You probably don't know the whole story, so let's go back a bit.

 

*******

"That food was so good~" I said, exiting my favorite little Thai restaurant. It was called  _'Colossal Titan'_ and at first glance you really couldn't guess what kind of place it was. After having to duck inside to keep from getting soaked by the storm outside, I found out that is was not only a restaurant, but a  _Thai_ restaurant. Did I mention that I love spicy foods. Like really spicy, I wanna cry from the pain and agony spicy. I have a high tolerance for spice so I'm usually not bothered by it. Anyway, once I tried some of their  **[Tom Yam Goong](http://tgcmagazine.com/articles/329.shtml)**  (it's basically a spicy shrimp soup), it became my go to for anything spicy and satisfying. 

 

"Yeah, it was really good." Armin replied from beside me. "It still amazes me that you could eat all of that spicy stuff. You had like, four bowls of that soup!"

 

I smiled, putting my arms above my head and stretched. Returning my arms back to my sides I sighed, "If I wasn't a broke ass college student, I'd be going back to order another bowl." Armin ran a bit in front of me and started walking backwards, a grin on his face.

 

"You mean, you'd be _ordering_ another bowl and _I'd_ be paying, right?" Armin snarked. I stuck out my tongue. So what if he may have payed for my food? Do I judge you when you're mom buys your underwear for you? No? Didn't think so.

 

"Whatever blondie. besides you owe me for those times at  _'Wall Sina'_." I said back, smirking. Armin's smile fell, a blush making it's way onto his face. He came back over to walk next to me, and elbowed my in the ribs. I yelp a little in pain. Despite what people think, Armin can kick some major ass. Sure you may see a sweet looking shota with baby blue eyes and blonde hair. What  _I_ see is a blonde, blue eyed mastermind, with a black belt in karate. This little shota next to me, can put a man twice his size on his ass in 5 seconds flat and not even break a sweat. And oh sweet mother, he's even worse when he's mad. You  **do not** want to get on his bad side.

 

" _Eren!_ We were never supposed to speak of that again! We swore!" Oh god he was glaring at me now. Despite being a total badass, Armin couldn't glare worth shit. He looked like a little kid who had gotten his candy taken away for being bad, cheeks puffed up and everything, and I was doing my best to hold in my laughter. Laughing would definitely not help my situation at all.

 

"Ow...I didn't go into detail, so I don't see what the problem is. I'm still not gonna tell anyone so calm your little shota self down before you actually _break_ my rib." I said, rubbing my soon to be bruise. Levi is probably gonna flip his shit when he sees this.

 

_Hah. Blond shota badass versus raven leather-wearing badass. Now that would be something I'd wanna see._

 

_Then again, I could probably loose two of the most important people in my life, so I'll pass._

 

Armin turned to look at me, worry etched into his features, "Sorry Eren! I forget my own strength sometimes..." 

 

Awww, now he looked like a kicked puppy. I pulled him into a side hug, squeezing tight, "Don't worry about it Armin! I'm made of anti-shota badass material, so I'll be fine. Just hope Levi doesn't find the bruise" I mumbled the last part, and by the tensing of Armins shoulders, he heard too. It was then that I realized we were closing in on our apartment building. "Speaking of Levi, looks like I'm pretty much home. Thanks for walking me home Armin."

 

"No problem" he replied with a smile. We said our goodbyes, gave each other hugs, and went our separate ways. Walking inside, one of my neighbors, Rico, said hi. She looked like she was going out for a jog, so I simply waved and let her be on her way. Once In the elevator, I pushed the button to the 6th floor, and leaned up against the elevator wall, waiting.

 

A couple of minutes later I was letting myself into our apartment, and I was hit by this wonderful smell. Flinging my shoes and coat off (well, in the neatest way possible so i'd actually be alive to walk down the aisle), I followed the glorious smell. After a bit of walking, I was lead to the kitchen where I saw the most adorable sight.

 

Levi. My cute little munchkin(Oh my god, if he heard me ever say that) was standing on his tippy toes, trying to reach our matching [coffee mugs](http://images.folksy.com/aXRlbXMvNzY0LzIwMTIwNjE4LzE5NDczOTQ5NjM2OA-Q-Q-N/main). He had on his 'Kiss the Chef' apron that I had got him for Valentines Day, the black slippers I had gotten him for his birthmas, and the pair of  _Levi's_ jeans I got him just because I was being an ass(those were his words, not mine by the way). Tilting my head to the side, I examined him some more. There was some flour in his hair and on his apron. I wouldn't be surprised if there was some on his jeans, but eh, they can be washed. I just now realized that he had in the kitty earbuds I got him yesterday, probably hooked up to his I-pod somewhere on his person. He was still struggling, arm straining and toes aching.  _How can someone be this cute?_ He muttered what sounded like "shit", and looked like he was considering saying fuck it and getting something else for us to drink out of.  _Fear not my little munchkin, your giant is here to help you!_

 

Walking up behind him, I wrapped an arm around his waist, making him jump in surprise.  _Cute._ Reaching up my free arm, I grabbed the mugs by their handles with ease and set them down on the counter. Looking over at Levi, I could see the slight blush on his shocked face. He's probably trying to still process the fact that I'm right here. The shock seemed to have finally worn off because he said, "Eren...I didn't even hear you come in..."

 

Kissing him on the forehead I replied, "That's cause ya had your buds in~" I felt his arm come around my waist, holding gently.

 

"How long have you been home?" I wrapped my other arm around his waist, making his arms migrate to wrap around my neck.

 

"A bit." I mumbled out, leaning closer to try and steal a kiss. Unfortunately, Levi had other plans. 

 

Grabbing my face with one hand, he squeezed until I was making the fish face. "You  ** _son of a bitch._** I was struggling for I don't know how long, and you were just  _watching?_ " He hissed, giving me his infamous death glare. I somehow managed to wriggle my face out of his grasp, and a goofy smile spread across my face. _  
_

 

"But you were soooo cute, trying to reach the coffee mugs. I couldn't help but stare a little longer. Plus, you're wearing the jeans that make your ass look amazing, so why couldn't I look a bit longer? You ogle my ass all the time." I taunted. Levi didn't respond which meant I had won whatever little ordeal this was, but he still glared at me. I was immune to it though. I've known this guy since 3rd grade, and his glare only scared me until 6th. By then I was immune and wasn't really bothered by his glares. It was what made Levi, Levi. I continued to smile like a dork, until he muttered something under his breath and gave me a sweet little kiss on the nose. My grin doubled in size; I swear my cheeks were gonna split at this rate.

 

"Well since you're  _oh, so helpful_ , how about you throw on your apron and help finish these cakes. The cakes are done, and I was going to make some coffee before I frosted them so you could drink it when you got back." I went to say something, but he put his finger on my lips, silencing me. "But since you're here now, you can make your own coffee,  **after** we ice the cakes. Deal?" _  
_

 

"What kind of cakes are they?"

 

"Red velvet."

 

"Deal."

 

Detaching himself from me, Levi went to get the frosting from the fridge, "Well then my little helper, let's get started." I only smiled and threw on my [apron](http://i1.cpcache.com/product/605282321/apron.jpg?color=Khaki&height=460&width=460&qv=90).

 

*******

"Ahh, so tired!" I groaned, plopping down on the couch. 

 

Levi rolled his eyes, "how the hell are you tried from icing one cake? Lazy ass."

 

I groaned and laid fully on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "Unlike you lucky bastards who don't have classes on Thursdays, I have to get up and go to class at 10a.m. So  _excuse me_ for being just a bit tired." it was silent for a minute, and I thought that Levi had left the room when I heard him sigh. Footsteps approached me, and then his face came into view. Even though his face remained emotionless, I could see in his eyes that he was sorry. 

 

"Sorry", he said, "I know you had classes today. Guess that's why I'm kinda annoyed cause I'm so used to you having the same schedule as me." I chuckled at that.

 

"We're not in high school anymore Levi. You can't go up the the principal and threaten him with leeches and boa constrictors so he'll give us the same schedule." I could see him trying to hide his pout, but it was obvious that he remembered that. I also saw a mischievous glint in his eye, making me think he might have wanted to try it again on our headmaster. "Don't even think about trying that at our college. You're lucky you didn't get expelled from our school then. Be a good boy now."

 

Levis pout morphed into a smirk, "What if I don't wanna be a good boy?" 

 

_Whelp, there goes eating that cake._

 

"Hmm, then I guess i'll have to punish you" I said huskily. Levis eyes were starting to fill with lust, as he licked his lips.

 

"Oh no, what  _ever shall I do_?" he chuckled. I reached out to him, my hands caressing his cheek. Kicking off his slippers, Levi climbed over the back of the couch, and hovered over me, supporting himself on his elbows. My hands slid down to the hem of his shirt then trailed back up his spine. He shivered against me. "You're going to pay for that Eren" he growled as he leaned down and started to nuzzle the crook of my neck. I felt him drag his tongue up to my earlobe, leaving a hot trail behind. Nibbling on my ear he purred, " _Eren,_ what do you want me to do?"

 

I bit back a moan. "Kiss me" Levi hummed in approval and kissed a path from my ear to my jaw, drawing little whimpers from me. What I saw when he looked at me made me want to moan. His hair was a bit ruffled, eyes blown with lust already, a smirk on his face as he licked his lips again. Without warning, warm lips claimed my own, making me melt into the couch. This kiss was hungry and passionate, causing our lips to swell from the friction. We soon grew impatient, wanting more than just lip on lip, and I felt Levi swipe his tongue over my swollen lips, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth gratefully, glad that we could kiss properly, as our tongues began to move in a sensual dance. Every moan that I made, Levi swallowed greedily, as he started to grind his hips into mine. It felt amazing and I didn't want to stop kissing him, but all of a sudden he pulled away.

 

When I opened my eyes to see what was wrong, I was met with a very red faced Levi.  _Was he blushing?_ I reached a hand out to cup his face, "Levi? What's wrong?" He just stared at me as I rubbed his cheek. I noticed that his usually pale face was beet red now and I had no idea what to do. Just when I was about to ask what was wrong, all hell broke loose.

 

Levi jumped back, falling to the other side of the couch as he held his hands over his mouth. "HOLY MOTHERFUCK- OH MY GOD!! WHY THE HELL IS YOUR TONGUE SO FUCKING HOT!?!?!" 

_Huh?_

 

"Uh, Levi what are you-"

 

Before I could even finish my sentence, he was flying(yes, he fucking flew like a bird) over the back of the couch and zoomed to the kitchen. I could hear cupboards being thrown open, pots and pans falling onto the floor, then the fridge door open. I hoped off the couch and raced to see what was the matter. I gasped at the state of our kitchen.

 

It looked like a damn war zone. Pots and pans were thrown haphazardly on the floor, cupboards were flung open, one even looked like it might come of the hinges. The cakes were still safe though. Then I looked at the fridge and saw Levi, mouth open wide, face pretty much all the way in the freezer. I ran up to him and pulled him out of the freezer, "You idiot! You can't just stick your head in the freezer like that! You'll get sick!" What the hell was his deal anyway? I mean, all he did was kiss me and now he's acting all weird.

 

"You asshole! Why didn't you tell me you ate something spicy before you came home?! You know I can't handle spicy shit that well!!" He had wiggled out of my grip and was now looking at me like that one time where I ate all of his pocky without permission.  _Never eat someone's pocky without permission or you will be fucked up._

 

My eyes widened as I realized what he was saying was true. Usually, if I ate something super hit while I was out, when I got home I'd brush my teeth before kissing him. Apparently I was too wrapped up in Levi to even remember the brushing teeth rule. I felt guilty and sick to my stomach at the same time. I knew Levis tolerance for spice was low, and I made sure to always brush after eating spicy foods, but the one time I forget, I had to have eaten one of the hottest things on the menu. Oh god, he must be in so much pain right now. Just when I was about to apologize, Levi dropped to the floor.

 

"Levi!" I yelled in alarm, crouching down to make sure he was ok. He sounded like he was coughing up a lung, and there were tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.  _Shit! Ok Eren think. The only way to cool down something spicy is...milk!_ Running to the fridge I pushed around the different bottles, jugs and food products, but still didn't find any milk.  _Ok, plan B then: A milk based food...ice cream! Now I know we have some of that._ Reaching into the freezer that was still open, I grabbed the cookies and cream, a spoon from the drawer and slid back over to Levi. Opening the lid, I fed him ice cream until he stopped coughing and his tongue had cooled down. Half of the tub was gone, but that was ok. As long as Levi wasn't dying from my spicy tongue, everything would be ok. Plus, cookies and cream isn't my favorite anyway. Rocky Road was.

 

After that, Levi wouldn't kiss me anymore. Well, he would kiss me on the cheek, nose, and, um,  _other places,_ but never on the mouth.

 

And that, my friends, is how we ended up here.

 

********

"Either stop whining and help or  ** _get._** _**Out**_ "

 

"Fine" I grumbled, looking down at my feet. I could still hear Levi shuffling around the kitchen, putting his finishing touches on the brownies and starting to work on the cupcakes. Did I mention he has a sweet tooth? Now you know.

 

The shuffling stopped and I heard a loud, drawn out sigh come from in front of me. "Are you going to just stand there?" I didn't respond. "Eren. Look at me." Nope. " _Eren_ " It was a warning this time. That I'd better answer or there would be problems. But what could I say? I'm sorry for setting your tongue on fire? Did that. How can I make it up to you? Done and dusted. When will you kiss me like a normal person? Gosh, you don't know how many times I asked that one. 

 

It had been a whole five days since the incident.  _Five_ fucking days of not being able to kiss my fiance on the lips, just because I forgot to brush my teeth like a dumb ass. I had been thinking about what to do over these five days, and the only option I could come up with would hurt me the most. Still, if I could kiss Levi again, it'd be worth it. I heard Levi sigh again, and I knew I was running out of time. It's now or never.

 

"I'll stop eating spicy things." I said, looking up and into his eyes. They had widened a bit, so he was probably surprised I was giving up something I loved. I continued, "If me eating spicy food is gonna stop you from kissing me, then I rather not eat it at all, so i'll stop eating it. No more Thai food. No more spice. Hell, maybe i'll get a sweet tooth like you. Just please don't stop kissing me on the lips. Sure nose kisses and foreheads and stuff are nice, but I want to feel your lips again. Five days is too long, so if I stop eating spicy food will you kiss me ag-" i never got to finish that sentence.

 

I felt something I hadn't felt in a while. Warmth. Warm lips were on mine, and it felt like heaven. I didn't even notice Levi move from his spot, but I could care less. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pushed back against his lips with a force and hunger I never knew I possessed. Levi returned it with the same force. There was so much passion and desperation and need in this kiss that I realized something. Levi missed kissing me just as much as I missed kissing him and that made my chest swell and my heart beat faster. Surprisingly we never used our tongues. Just a pressing of lips and I loved every second of it.

 

After what felt like hours, we parted a couple of inches, leaning our foreheads against each other. We just stared into each others eyes, and I could see all the love Levi held for me. I don't think we could put into words how much we loved each other, but somehow we both knew, and that was enough. The comfortable silence was broken by Levi sighing with a genuine smile on his face. "You really were gonna stop eating your favorite foods for me?" I simply nodded my head, not wanting to speak. "You really are something, Eren." I smiled at him and leaned down to give him a peck on the lips.

 

"Eren?" I hummed to show that I was listening. "I love you."

 

Smiling again I responded, "I love you too." Now everything was perfect. 

 

"By the way Eren, why did you have a bruise on your side last night? Was I too rough?" I felt sweat run down the back of my neck.

 

_Shit._

 

_Well, you better run Armin. A littile munchkin is coming to kill you._

 

_But hey, he's **my** little munchkin._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, whoever listened and is reading the end authors note, thank you :-)
> 
> Now, for my 'Cafe Zoe' readers, I've been having a bit of writers block, so trying to get out the next chapter has been hard. Anyway, I hope you guys can forgive me for making you wait so long for it, and I'll try to get it out by Wednesday.  
> Also, I'm still trying to figure out tumblr, but I'm gonna be fixing my page up. My sis gave me the idea of making my page a prompt blog(is that what you call it on tumblr? Wouldn't it be propmt tumblr? Ugh) so you guys can give me little ideas and stuff to write about. It might even help me clear my brain so I can write the next chapter of 'Cafe Zoe'. 
> 
> Sooooooo, give meh some prompts please :D  
> I'm ChungHee22 on tumblr: http://chunghee22.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ok, bye! XD


End file.
